parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen is a wicked girl and the main villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voice Actress * Engilsh-Lucille La Verne * Louise Chamis She played Ms. Bitters in Invader Alejandro She is a school teacher She played Elvira Parker in Deadly Friend (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) She is a nasty neighbor across Conways She played Tabitha Harperstein in Ryder in New York She is a murderer She played Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty (TrainBoy43 Style) and Sleeping Ilsa She is the evil fairy She played Shenzi in The Mammal King She is a hyena She played Herself in Kim White and the Seven Dogs She is the queen She played Lady Tremaine in Bellerella She is Cinderella's wicked stepmother She played The Queen of Hearts in Snow White in Wonderland She is a fat queen She played Queen Beryl in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is the ruler of dark kingdom She played The Wicked Witch in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) She is a witch She played Darla Dimple in Foxes Don't Dance She is a daughter She played Jafar in Dawnladdin & Dawnladdin 2: The Return of Evil Queen She is the Sorcerer Portrayals: *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals She was played by Sour Kangaroo *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals She was played by Madame Medusa *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Anna White and the Seven Characters She was played by Cruella De Vil *In Selena White and the Seven Toons She was played by Maleficent *In Ariel White and the Seven Animals She was played by Carmen Sandiego *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs She was played by Ursula *In Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes She was played by Queen Beryl *In Truly Scumptious and the Seven Animals She was played by Judge Judy *In Erika White and the Seven Good Boys She was played by Waffle Woman *In Kim White and the Seven Dogs She was played by Herself *In Becky White and the seven Dwarfs She was Played By Kismet *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters played by Lady Tremaine *In The Antic Master, she plays herself and her witch self *In Android 18 White and The Seven Cats She was played by Tira in her queen form and Zangya in her Witch form *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons and Oriana White and the Seven Boys she was played by Mother Gothel *In Alba White and the Seven Preschoolers she was played by The Princess (Danger Mouse) *In Dorothy White and the Seven Characters she was played by Queen Narissa *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks she was played by Zelda *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses she was played by Shenzi Gallery The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Queeen.png Evil Queen (Disney).png Evil_Queen.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Snow White Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Black Characters Category:Murderers Category:Disney Villains Category:Transformed Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Girls Category:Transformed Villains Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Adults Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes